Super Smart Objects
This is Season 2 of Super Dumb Objects. Created by Infinityblade2005 Hosted by Sword Sword's Office is built by InfinityBladeBFDI Pro. Formally going to be Hosted by Pencil Storyline by Infinityblade2005 Inspired by ????? Sword's salary every episode:$45.25 Season 1: Super Dumb Objects Pre-season (1 day after the finale of Super Dumb Objects) Tom/ Pencil, for what you have done, you are no longer the host. Pencil/ (gets arrested for kicking Sword's face and body into the water) Sword/ (goes to InfinityBladeBFDI Pro.) Sword/ Tom, Pencil signed up for season two, but she is now arrested. Will she compete? Tom(InfinityBladeBFDI Pro. Founder)/ Yes, but after two days in prison. Sword/ Okay. Episode 1:Cabin Building Sword/ Welcome to season 2 of Super Dumb Objects! We will make our teams, today. Sword/ I will chose the teams. 30 contestants makes 3 teams with 10 in each. Match/ Wait, is Pencil competiting? Sword/ Yes, because she will let out of prison the following day. Match/ K. Sword/ So teams are... Eraser/ Team chicken... Sword/ Eraser, stop. Raging Bulls(Top 10 last season): Pen Masky Gelatin Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Ice Cream Yellow Face Bubble Matches and Pencils(Ranked 11-20 last season): Ruby Blocky Ice Cube Teardrop Needle Pin Eraser Rocky Match Pencil (currently in jail) Newbnoobees(Bottom 6 last season and the 4 newbies): Snowball Balloon Nickel Coiny Woody Flower Bow (Newbie) Sunscreen (Newbie) Red Circle (Newbie) Orange Rectangle (Newbie) Sword/ Start!! Pen/ Guys, I now I just came back from the ambulance, but we can do this with by Magic House Builder. Masky/ Sure, try it. (LATER) Sword/ Time up! Let's see the cabins. Sword/ Hmmm... Sword/ Raging Bulls win, Newbienoobie or whatever the team is called is up for elimination, Matches and Pencils, you are second. Episode 2:My stupid brick Sword/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects! (at the elimination) Sword/ Today, Woody and Flower both got 3 votes, so they are both eliminated. (Woody and Flower are flung to the Bottle of Suckers) Sword/ The challenge is to destroy my stupid brick. Go. Pen/ Why would he want to do that? Gelatin/ I don't know. Let's just do this already. Pen/ I'll throw it down a waterfall. Masky/ I know! I will throw into the incinerator. Pencil/ (just came back) Match/ (burns the brick) Sword/ Raging Bulls, you lose, cause Naebnoobies created a machine that destroys, Matches and Pencils are first, Naebnoobies second, so vote now Episode 3:Noobies never get first Sword/ Welcome back to the second season of Super Smart Objects!! (at the elimination) Sword/ This time, I will do eliminations normally like at the first 10 episodes of season 1. Sword/ Safe with no votes are, Pen, Masky, Suitcase, Knife, Leafy, Firey and Bubble. (They all get cupcakes) Sword/ It is down to the bottom three, Ice Cream, Gelatin, and Yellow Face. Sword/ Safe with one vote, are Yellow Face... Yellow Face/ (gets a cupcake) Sword/ and... Ice Cream/ :( Gelatin/ :| Sword/ Ice Cream. Ice Cream/ (gets a cupcake) Yes!! Gelatin/ :O What!! Sword/ Gelatin, you are eliminated with 6 votes. Gelatin/ Are you kidding me? Tell me at least two people who voted me. Sword/ NLG343, ThisHomestuckMakesNoSense, are two examples. Gelatin/ Still, I can't be eliminated too early! (Flung to the COL) Sword/ Now, he will not return. The Bottle of Stupid Suckers has trapped him inside. Pen/ Doesn't Bottle of stupid suckers stand for B-O-S-S? Boss? Sword/ Um, yeah, how did you notice? Pen/ I dunno. Lucky guess? Sword/ The challenge is to get to the top of Super Dumb Objects Hotel. Sword/ Climb with ladders, make it there. Sword/ The last person up will lose for their team. Go!! Eraser/ (boosts ahead of everyone) (Soon) Eraser/ First!! Pen/ Second!! Snowball/ Third! Blocky/ Fourth. Orange Rectangle/ (at the bottom) Orange Rectangle/ (throws Red Circle to the top) 1. Eraser 2.Pen 3.Snowball 4.Blocky 5. Red Circle Orange Rectangle/ (speeds ahead of everyone) 6.Orange Rectangle Leafy and Ice Cube/ (reach the top) 7.Leafy 8.Ice Cube Sunscreen/ (climbs ahead) So long, Pencil!! Pencil/ Hey!! 9.Sunscreen (Soon) 10. Pencil 11.Match 12.Firey 13.Bow (The remaining members of Matches and Pencils and Raging Bulls reach the top) Sword/ And it looks like even with the least members needed to win, Newbnoobies still lost. Blocky/ Cause noobs never win. Sword/ True. Episode 4:Log rolling contest Sword/ Welcome back to episode 4 of Super smart objects. (At the elimination area) Sword/ Safe with no votes, are Balloon, Bow, Orange Rectangle and Red Circle. Sword/ No prize of course, so anyways, Snowball and Sunscreen are safe with 1 vote. Sword/ Coiny, Nickel, both are coins, in the bottom three. Coiny/ I know Nickel will be eliminated. Sword/ Coiny is safe with 0 and Nickel is eliminated with 10. Wait a minute, Coiny you tampered with the votes!! Coiny/ Hehe. Sword/ But actually, Coiny is safe with 2 votes and Nickel is out with 3 votes. Coiny/ Yes!! Nickel/ (flung to the COL) Sword/ The challenge is a log rolling contest. Masky/ Hmm... Sounds difficult. (In the bottle of suckers) Nickel/ This is very hot. Gelatin/ Just use, the air conditioner. Nickel/ Oh, right. (At the challenge area) Sword/ You must logroll to the end, go!! (matches and pencils and Newbnoobies are far ahead of Raging bulls) Pen/ Guys, let's go this side! ow! Everyone/ Ow!! Raging Bulls/ (log roll to a sign) Pen/ Hmm... Matches and pencils and newbnoobies/ We made it!! Sword/ But, look at the sign. MAP (matches and pencils) and NN(Newbnoobies)/ What!! It says wrong way!! Sword/ Lol, the finish was just like, 10 metres after the start, like, Raging bulls won so easy! Sword/ For being so stupid, both the losing teams are up for elimination. Episode 5:I can't be eliminated too early!! Sword/ (teleports everyone to the elimination area) Radio/ Today, someone, is, goin, out, de game! To, the, bot, tle, de losers! It's, eli, mination time!!!!!!!! Ice Cream/ That was the most retarded elimination theme ever. Even worse then the Object Mayhem one. Sword/ Well I mean, you don't have to be rude about. Sword/ So the votes were all really close, but in the end, Teardrop, Pencil, and Coiny are eliminated with two and three votes on the double elimiantion. (Even though with the tie in votes it is triple) Pencil/ What!! I can't be eliminated too early!! Teardrop/ .... Coiny/ Firey, I'll come back to beat you!! (Teardrop, Pencil, €@!^¥(Coiny) are flung to the COL) Sword/ The challenge is a do not fall challenge. Basically, you have to try not to fall after I randomly break a block. Go!! Sword/ (clicks a button) All of the newbnoobies fall off) Match/ Well that was stupid. Sword/ (clicks another button) Match/ (falls) Aah!! Sword/ (clicks another button) Pen/ (falls off) Aw crap. Masky/ (falls) Aahhh!! Sword/ (clicks another button) Blocky and Ruby: (fall) Sword/ (clicks another button) Bubble/ (pops) Sword/ (clicks another button) (Almost all the bulls fall off) Yellow Face/ I'm the only left!! (Pushes the rest of the matches and pencils off except Needle) Sword/ (clicks a button) Needle/ (falls off) Yellow Face/ Yay! Sword/ And Raging Bulls win again!! Since Newbnoobies obviously did the worst in the challenge, they are up for elimination. Episode 6:Bottle Hunt Sword/ Welcome back to Super Dumb Objects! (At the elimination) Sword/ Safe with O votes are everyone except Sunscreen, Red Circle and Snowball. Sword/ Red Circle is safe with 1 vote. Sunscreen/ I'm the new Pencil!! Snowball/ Just shut up Sword/ Snowball, you are eliminated with 4 votes. Snowball/ What? (Snowball is flung to the BOSS) Sword/ So anyways, the challenge is a bottle hunt. Sword/ You haVe to find a huge bottle. Orange Rectangle/ I don't want. Sword/ And I don't care. WiiU/ That's my line!! Match/ I have a map. Leafy/ No, I do!! Pin/ I tore it. Red Circle/ Mine's better. Eraser/ No, mine is. Sword/ Will you all just shut up, or I'm sending all of you to the BOSS! Is that clear? Orange Rectangle/ It's not like you're our teacher. Eraser/ (quietly laughs) Sword/ That joke isn't funny at all!! Orange Rectangle/ But still, we aren't your students. Sword/ Orange Rectangle, will you please shut up!! Orange Rectangle/ More like will you shut up. Everyone/ (laughs) Sword/ Orange Rectangle, if you don't shut up, I am eliminating you for good. Orange Rectangle/ (keeps himself quiet) Sword/ Start. Orange Rectangle/ Guys, I think the bottle of stupid suckers might be the one. Red Circle/ Wait, you're right. (MAP) Match/ Guys, we need to find a big bottle. Orange Rectangle/ If I shut up, everyone else will, so, guys, let's keep going. (RB) Ice Cream/ Probably should abandon... (Falls into water) Yellow Face/ Damn it!!!!!! (nN) Orange Rectangle/ (telports himseln the team to The bottle of stupid suckers) Sword/ NN win, RB lose, MAP second. Pen/ What!! Sword/ And stay tuned for another epic episode of Super Smart Objects!! Orange Rectangle/ I will now shut up. And now I will shut up. And... Sword/ Shut up!! Anyways, I will be retiring, so your new host will be Container. Eraser/ Then I will... Sword/ (slaps Eraser) Eraser/...eat my steak. Sword:My last episode before Container takes over, be sure to vote quick. Pen Masky Bubble Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Ice Cream Yellow Face Episode 7:Sword Turns Back On His Decision Container/ Welcome back to Super Smart Objects. (Later) Container/ So anyways, which team lost the challenge? Ice Cream/ Well I mean, if you look at the winners of challenges and all that, you will find that we won, MAP second, Newbnoobies last. Match/ Yeah right, that is like the other way round! Ice Cream/ Yeah right, and we win more challenges!! Masky/ Yeah right, you don't even help us this season!! Container/ Will you all just shut up, I got a vote chart sent by Tom. (At the elimination.) Container/ I will multiply all the votes by two, because if I do, we will get 10, which we have gotten higher before. Ice Cream/ Which was 13 in Season 1. Container/ So still, only Yellow Face and Ice Cream got votes. Container/ Yellow Face got 1 vote, Ice Cream got 4. Ice Cream/ What? You have to be kidding me. Container/ The challenge will be to hunt down Tom. Tom/ I heard that. Container/ Then, a coin toss. Container/ Two coins, with all 3 teams. Raging Bulls are heads, MAP are legs, NN are tails. Ice Cream/ Since when were they 'legs' in coins. Ice Cream/ (flung to the BOSS) (Throws) Coin/ (lands on MAP and RB) Container/ Newbnoobies lost. (TOM's OFFICE) Sword/ (watching the episode live) Sword/ Tom, this won't do. I think you might have to rehire me. Tom/ Okay. Container/ (Phone rings) Container/ (answers) What is it. Tom/ You're fired. Container/ What? Why. Tom/ You have stupid ideas for challenges. We will rehire Sword. (The next day) Sword/ Welcome back guys! Everyone/ What is it. Sword/ I have decided to turn back on my decision to retire, because when I was watching, I thought Container was gonna ruin the show. Sword/ Anyways, I don't see a point in wasting time to do a proper challenge, so Newbnoobies, you are up for vote. Sword:Well guys, I am back. Anyways, vote on of the newbnoobies off the game. Balloon Sunscreen Bow Orange Rectangle Red Circle Contestants Raging Bulls Pen Masky Bubble Suitcase Knife Leafy Firey Yellow Face Matches and Pencils Blocky Ice Cube Needle Pin Eraser Rocky Match Ruby Newbnoobies Balloon Sunscreen Bow Orange Rectangle Red Circle Eliminated Ice Cream-22nd Place (RB) SNOWBALL-23rd Place (NN) Coiny-24th Place (NN) Teardrop-25th Place (MAP) Pencil-26th Place (MAP) Nickel-27th Place (NN) Gelatin-28th Place (RB) Flower-29th Place (NN) Woody-30th Place (Last) (NN) Category:BFDI Category:II Category:BFIS Category:Shape Battle